This invention relates to tunneling apparatus generally and, more particularly, to tunneling apparatus of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,851 granted Nov. 18th, 1975 entitled "Apparatus for the Excavation and Lining of Subterranean Tunnels." The tunneling apparatus disclosed in the patent comprises a plurality of hollow cylindrical shields arranged in end-to-end coaxial relationship with the cutting and/or steering shield in a forwardmost position. An intermediate shield may be provided between the cutting shield and a power shield in a rearwardmost position. Heavy duty power jacks disposed circumaxially within the power shield urge the intermediate and the cutting shield forwardly to advance the cutting edge of the latter through subterranean material. Steering jacks may also be provided to provide for slight angular displacement of the cutting shield from its coaxial relationship and thus provide for steering of the entire assembly as it proceeds through subterranean material.
Subterranean material dislodged by the cutting edge of the forwardmost or cutting shield is deposited within a leading end portion of the shield and, in accordance with conventional practice, the material is removed manually through the cutting shield, the intermediate shield, and the power shield in a rearward direction. Obviously, the material removal operation is a relatively slow and tedious process and has a detrimental effect on the overall rate of movement of the shield assembly through the subterranean material.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide for the collection and rearward transport of subterranean material dislodged by the cutting edge of a cutting shield and deposited within the leading end portion of the shield.
A further object of the invention resides in the provision of the horizontally extending auger-like member which operates to draw dislodged material laterally inwardly to a central location for deposit on a rearwardly moving conveyor means.
A still further object resides in the provision of an auger-like member of the type mentioned which cooperates with a guide and baffle means for the efficient collection of dislodged material, the lateral inward transport of the same, and the efficient deposition of the same on the receiving end of a rearwardly extending conveyor means.
A still further object of the invention resides in the provision of a horizontally extending rotary cutter disposed above the auger-like member and adapted to aid in the dislodgement of subterranean material and the deposition of the same within the leading end portion of the cutting shield for further operation thereon by the augar-like member.
A still further object of the invention resides in the provision of a rotary cutter element of the type mentioned which is movable generally axially from a position within the cutting shield to a position forwardly thereof.